Hetalia Gakuen and Me
by OtakuFive
Summary: Aoi is the new girl in the prestigious Hetalia Gakuen school for the rich and smart. The problem? She is two years younger than them, poor, and isn't the smartest person around. So how does her life turn out to be? Easy full of funny and wonderful moments. (Human countries in other words human names their isn't much in the first chapter but oh well) REVIEWS WELCOME!
1. Chapter 1

Hello people this is our first fan fiction here!

I want to try out how well this story will go here and if it gets positive feedback I'll post it where I wish to post, but I'm afraid it's not worthy xD

Kyo: DON'T FORGET US! Dx

Dia: YEAH WE ARE A TRIO REMEMBER?

Me: *Sigh* they are my friends Kyo and Dia and together we are-

Dia/Kyo/Me: THE OTAKU TRIO!

Me: *throws confetti around the room* since I don't want to be going by "me" or "Epichetalialover" I shall go by Akira-Desu! ]

Kyo; because we don't want to get sued

**WE DON'T OWN HETALIA AND YES I'M A HETALIA FAN-BOY (One of the few =w=) **

Dia: Also human countries (in other words they aren't countries just humans)

Hetalia Gakuen is a prestigious school for the rich and smart, so it makes people wonder how I got in here. I have short black hair, gray eyes, and I'm short for my age.

"Class this Aoi she will be joining us from now on so please take good care of her. I will leave class for 10 minutes and I hope you can talk with her."

With that the teacher left and let me alone, in the middle of a bunch of kids at least 2 years older than me, and it didn't help they were all staring at me. A tall-blonde guy, with glasses, and blue eyes came towards me with a warm smile. I clung to my violin case and shifted uncomfortably.

"So your name is Aoi huh? It's a pretty name."

I couldn't help the slight blush that formed on my cheeks. I offered my hand and he gladly shook it.

"My name is Alfred F. Jones by the way."

"Nice to meet you Alfred I'm Aoi as you know."

"Not to be rude, but I heard you're a commoner and you aren't that bright so may I ask how you got in here?"

I winced knowing full well that question was going to be asked, just not knowing so soon. Alfred had a loud voice and when he asked said question people stopped talking and listened in curiosity.

"I won a scholarship for my violin playing and my art."

Alfred blinked clearly not expecting that answer and he smiled brightly.

"God because we thought that you somehow black-mailed the head-master in letting you get in here, but you look so innocent that we didn't believe that rumor."

He ruffled my hair and was starting to walk back toward his group of friends. I felt annoyed know by him and I felt anger when he called me innocent just because I was 14 doesn't mean I can be treated lower than them! I pointed a finger at him accusingly and he stepped back in surprise.

"I AM NOT INNOCENT AND IF YOU TREAT ME LOWER THAN EVERYONE ELSE HERE I WILL GIVE YOU A REASON TO TREAT ME LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!"

America opened his mouth to say something when an even taller person than America stepped forward and separated us. I looked up and saw that he had blonde hair which he gelled back, and light-blue eyes, he wore glasses too, but they looked more for reading.

"Alfred leave Aoi alone and Aoi I would highly appreciate it if you wouldn't raise your voice in this classroom."

We both nodded meekly until a smaller fellow came to view. He has brown hair, was short compared to the other blonde, and had this curl on his right-side.

"~Ve Ludwig don't be so mean on Aoi! Hey Aoi as an apology we will let you sit near us and we can even show you around the school!"

I smiled brightly at his good attitude.

"Really you would do that for me?! Thank you!"

I hugged him and he seemed a bit surprised, but hugged me back. When we finished hugging I blushed at my sudden movement.

"I'm sorry It's just in my school I hugged my friends as a greeting and I can't even consider you a friend since we just met and oh god I'm rambling again!"

He smiled and took me to the other side of the room.

"My name is Feliciano and the Japanese boy you see here his name is Kiku!"

Kiku looked up from me and smiled warmly.

"Hello Aoi-san."

I looked at what he was reading and gasped.

"Is that the newest version of Naruto Shippuden?! I thought it wasn't even on sale yet!"

He blinked in a bit of surprise, but chuckled a bit. He scooted over and let me sit down on the chair next to him.

"I didn't expect you to be a Naruto fan Aoi."

I nodded happily as he put the book in between us so we could both read. Ludwig sat on the desk in front of the one I shared with Kiku, and Feliciano sat next to him.

"Of course who doesn't love it?"

I smiled to myself.

Maybe it wasn't going to be such a bad day after all.

Me: I think we did I good job!

Kyo: Reviews would be nice ^^

Dia: But we are going to continue this anyway! BUT IF THEIR ISN'T ANY REVIEWS WE WILL UPDATE REAL SLOWLY SO REVIEW IF YOU LIIKE THIS!


	2. Music Class and Alfred

Me: Yay! Our first review! Thank you Lady for our first review! Hope we don't disappoint you!

Kyo: We should throw a cyber-party because of this ^^

Dia: No cyber parties until we finish typing this chapter -.-

Me: We are still pretty new to this so If we make any mistakes please forgive us *bows down* Also we forgot to mention this the countries here are 16 years old!

WE ALSO DON'T OWN HETALIA! Dx Also rated K+ BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER HAS MILD LANGUAGE! (IT IS ROMANO AFTER ALL!)

=w=w=w=w

After that class (which turned out to be Science for that matter) I had music with thankfully Feliciano. As he showed through the hallway's I felt myself growing weak. They weren't kidding that the size of the school was huge, It didn't help that their was expensive art decorating the walls, and chandeliers in every hall.

"Aoi we are here at the music class!"

I stopped staring at what looked like a real expensive vase and saw Feliciano pointing to a rather small door.

"The door is small compared to the other ones..."

Feliciano giggled at me, I looked at him in a confused look.

"What so funny?"

He smiled at me warmly.

"Well it's just that you'll probably regret saying that as soon as you get in."

He opened the door and we walked down on a dimly lit hallway, kind of like the one's in a movie theater.

"Wait what do you mean by- whoa.'

I gaped at the huge stage in front of me and the orchestra pit hole exactly located under it. Their student's were already taking out their instruments and cleaning them. I stared at the obvious expensive and well took instrument's.

"Aoi I'm a flute player so I can't sit next to you I'm so sorry."

Feliciano bowed down in apology an I quickly put up my hands signaling him not to make a scene.

"It's okay Feli I'll be alright."

He looked up at me and smiled.

"Feli?"

I blushed a bit an looked at my feet.

"Well can I call you that? I mean if you want too..."

"It's okay, but then I'm calling you Aoi-kun!"

Before I could protest he already left to join the other flute player's. I was left standing alone until I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a stern looking boy with chocolate brown hair, he wore glasses, and had dark purple eye's. He had a bow in his hand and looked at me mildly annoyed.

"Who would you may be?"

I quickly stopped observing him and stammered,

"I'm sorry I am the new kid Aoi, sorry for my rudeness!"

He looked at me and started observing me and my violin case.

"You are the kid who won that scholarship with only playing a violin and submitting a few sketches right?"

I nodded meekly looking at my shoes the whole way.

"My name is Roderich Edelstein and I play the piano I am a student here, but I teach this class. Since you are a violin player you will sit on the third row with Lovino, Elizaveta, and Mathew."

He pointed to a trio in the corner of the third row. One looked shockingly alike to Feliciano except he had a darker shade of hair color, and his curl was on the left. The girl had long wavy hair that reached up to her waist and was playing around with the boy's curl. The other boy who was being ignored by both them was sitting glumly and also looked a lot like that Alfred guy.

"Now Aoi please go and take a seat next to them."

I walked over to them and gulped as they stared at me.

"Who the hell are you?"

I was taken back by his mean attitude.

"Now Lovi don't be mean to the new girl."

"Shut up you can't control me and leave my stickin' curl alone!"

The girl smiled apologetically at me and offered her hand to shake, which I did.

"My name is Elizaveta and this here is Lovino I apologize in behalf for his rudeness."

" My name is Aoi and who is the fellow here?"

Elizaveta blinked at me.

"Who?"

"My name is Mathew and I'm for some reason ignored by my classmates."

I nodded not sure how to respond and sat next to him, he looked sad, but I wasn't going to let him stay like that.

"Well Mathew I'll be your friend."

He looked up happily at me.

"Really?!"

I giggled.

"Yes."

I smiled to myself it was second period and I already had made new friends.

"So Alfred what did you think about Aoi and her outburst this morning?"

I smiled at Francis.

'I like her she is interesting, in fact I'll have fun making her fall for me."

=w=w=w=w

Me: We made America look like a bad guy Dx

Kyo: Well hope you liked this chapter!

Dia: REVIEWS APPRECIATED/ WELCOMED!


	3. Let's go to a club!

We got a review not so long ago, so we decided on writing a chapter today :)

Oh glob the errors xD We noticed that on the first chapter we put twice "America" instead of Alfred so we will correct that later.

Please enjoy this chapter :)

=3=3=3=3=3=3=

Mathew was a nice guy, and he was more gentlemanly than his (twin) brother Alfred.

"You shouldn't trust Alfred."

I looked up from my juice box to meet Mathew. We were in the middle of lunch break and I didn't want to leave Mathew alone so I sat next to him instead of Feliciano. Feliciano looked a bit sad at first, but accepted it.

"I didn't trust him from the moment I meet him, now why are you telling me this? I mean not to be mean but isn't he your brother?"

Mathew nodded sadly and took a bite of a apple.

"Yeah, but he's a flirt, and I myself don't like how he treats the girls here."

I stared at Mathew in curiosity, Mathew was leaning back to a tree, which shaded a bit his face.

"He plays with their feelings for a bit and when he gets bored he dumps her."

I sipped my juice nonchalantly and stared blankly at a flower near me, a rose to be in fact.

"Why you tell me this? I don't like him!"

I stuck my tongue out in disgust to prove my point, earning a small chuckle from Matthew, and he pointed a finger accusingly at me.

"Preciously he is going to try and win you over and then leave you."

Mathew looked serious about this so I gave him a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry about it who can like him anyway? He's a cocky bastard as far as I know."

Matthew gasped and covered his mouth in shock.

"You said a bad word!"

"So?"

"Its' bad!'

Before I could argue back the bell had already rung signaling the start of third period.

-Le epic time skip to a few blocks-

The rest of the day was torture for me, for everyone kept staring at me, but no one made a slight movement to talk to me. I was glad when the bell signaled for the end of the day and I walked towards the class president's desk to sign my name out.

"Mrs. Aoi you need to join at least three clubs to be able to qualify fully for the scholarship."

I looked up from my violin case to see Ivan smiling at me and holding some papers.

"It might take while so I suggest for you to take a seat and fill in the forms please."

I nodded and sat in front of him, he taught the art of war here, and apparently everyone was scared of him for some reason.

"Ivan umm... I don't get why is it necessary?"

Ivan sat next to me and pointed to some letters on the contract of my scholarship.

"It's says you need to prove your worthy of it, so they decided if you managed to balance extracurricular activities and your studies, that you were worthy of the scholarship."

I nodded and looked at my list of options, which were:

Basketball, Baseball, Soccer, Hockey, Swimming, Track, Theater, Technology, Art, Orchestra, Environmental, Sword fighting, Archery, Tennis, Cooking, and Aerobatics.

I noticed Art and Band where already highlighted, Ivan saw me staring at it, and quickly explained it to me.

"You already have Art and Orchestra for classes so you have to choose something else."

I nodded in understanding and quickly pointed to the three I wanted.

"Are you sure you want Theater, Sword fighting, and Aerobatics?"

I murmured a small "Yes" and he quickly went to his desk, came back with three different colored folders, and handed them to me.

'I will take you to their meeting rooms if you don't mind da?"

When he said "da" he blushed lightly and I stifled a giggle.

"Are you Russian?"

Ivan seemed to grow a bit uncomfortable at my reaction.

"Yes does it bother you da?"

I smiled.

'Of course not! I think it's kind of cute when you keep saying "da!" You should say it more often!"

He looked at me like a was alien form Mar's, I tilted my head wondering what I did wrong.

"Did I do something wrong?"

He smiled at me, I real and true smile.

"No your just the first person who actually says what they think about me honestly."

With that he left me in the room, leaving me to wonder a bit, and then chase him.

=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=

"~Ve Aoi what are you doing here?"

I stared at Feliciano who was right now wearing a prince costume. Ivan took me outside the building and into a separate stage like building. Which was called "The Hetalia Gakuen Theater Art's building."

"Ah Feliciano could you communicate me with Tino?"

Feliciano trembled at hearing Ivan's voice and ran away crying from him. Soon from stage left a short boy,followed by a rather large fellow with glasses came to view. H seemed excited when she saw me and I saw the guy crack a smile too.

"Hello Miss..."

I quickly introduced myself and he seemed amused at my personality.

"Well Hello miss Aoi this is the theater club for Hetalia Gakuen, my name is Tino I am the director here, and this here-'

He motioned to the tall fellow next to him.

'Is the assistant director Berwald, and you will be starting tomorrow."

"Eh?! Already but I don't know and I am..."

Toni smiled at me.

"Don't say you haven't acted before, for we checked your records, and you have won quite a few rewards..."

I blushed when Toni said that and quickly excused myself and Ivan.

=3=3=3=3=3=

"Feliks please come here we have a new member!"

After the embarrassing confusing of the brown haired guy not being a girl, much to Ivan's amusement, a blonde girl came to view.

"Toris like I'm going there!"

Toris smiled apologetically at me and frowned at the girl. The girl sashayed to me and gave me her hand to shake.

"My name is Feliks, I'm like the president of this Aerobatics club, and like you are the most cutest thing I have ever seen!"

With that the girl pounced on me, making me trip, and her to fall on top of me.

"FELIKS GET OFF THE POOR GIRL NOW!"

Feliks only rubbed her cheek against mine and started hugging me.

"But she is so cute! Right Yao?"

I saw another girl appear before me and do the same thing as Feliks.

"Feliks and Yao I believe that is enough."

They both jumped off me as they heard Ivan's commanding voice and quickly apologized to me.

"I'm sorry, but these boy's can e such a pain sometimes you know?"

I had accepted Tori's offer to help me up and I quickly blushed when he said "boys" Ivan couldn't help, but let out a loud laugh.

=3=3=3=3=

Me and Ivan were waiting patiently at the office of the sword fighting club president and I was nervous for some reason. I turned when I felt a smirk come from the now opened door and gasped.

There in front of me was Alfred.

=3=3=3=3=3=3=

Sorry for any error's I mean we don't proofread these so sorry about that.


	4. It will be okay one day

12:46 a.m. , too lazy to play video games, I'm chatting with Kyo, Dia, Peter, while writing this with them so...

Yeah I like our latest review xD

"America you have earned the title of a Stalker"

Or something along the lines of that xD Anyway random fact time!

90% of our body is made of water (basic fact but I like saying it)

=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=

"So Aoi are you sure you want to join?"

I almost was going to slap off that annoying smirk from his face, but thankfully Ivan gave me a glance that sai everything.

"I'm sure."

Alfred smirked more widely than possible, giving him a cat-like grin.

'Well then welcome to the club."

=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=

Ivan politely offered to take me home, which I politely declined, because well he would probably go and tell Alfred how messed up my place is. I observed silently as he watched me leave the Hetalia Gakuen grounds and turn into the corner where the decent houses where, when I felt he couldn't see me anymore, I turned around, and went to where the more run-down apartments where. I went a few blocks away from the school and then turned to go to a alley, go straight, and then I finally arrived to my house.

I'm not complaining or anything, but come on living by yourself at the age of 14? and to make it worse in the middle of the most dangerous neighborhoods? I'm lucky enough not to have been robbed so far...

=3=3=3=3=3=3

"Brother, Mother, I'm home!"

My mom and brother had died not so long ago, when my dad betrayed my mom, she found out she had a heart tumor, and she wasn't going to live didn't tell us this, instead she let us believe that she was going to be okay, but when she died it was too much for my dad, and he turned on hitting me and my brother. Jonathan being a naïve 10 year old believed that our dad still loved us, but when my dad locked me inside my room for three days, it was too much for him.

He killed himself.

One day I went up to his room to give him breakfast, and when I opened his door, I found him there. His eye's closed, his mouth in a smile, and what always will hunt my memories is the letter he had in his hand.

_Don't worry about me big sis, I will be alright, because I'm going to go with mom..._

I had run away from home then, crashed my best friend's Ana house, and she let me stay for fear I was going to do something stupid.

Later when I returned a week later I found a letter in my desk. It was from my dad saying "He was a terrible father and he couldn't raise me, and that he felt extremely guilty, so he left me." It took me a few minutes to let it all sink in. After that I left that house and moved to another one.

I was a orphan, I was 12, and I was forced to defend myself from everyone who tried to harm me.

=3=3=3=3=3=3=3

I put a flower on the vase I recently bought, and put in front of the picture of the fours of us, before everything happened. I smiled sadly and started feeling a bit teary, until I heard a knock on my door. I took a soothing breath and walked towards it wondering who it was.

"So this is where you live?"

I recognized that all too familiar thick German accent and looked up to see Ludwig, Feliciano, and Kiku holding some bags. I blushed unwantedly embarrassed that they came and I hadn't even cleaned up.

"What are you guy's going here?! I haven't even cleaned up and this house isn't suitable for you guy's!"

"See Feliciano I told you we should have asked first!"

"~Ve but I wanted to give her a surprise!"

"Well we could help her with the cleaning."

"`Ve that's like a good idea Kiku!"

"Well now that we are here might as well put ourselves to her benefit."

I could not believe what was happening here, in a few seconds I had Kiku doing my laundry, Ludwig cleaning the backyard, and Feliciano cooking.

"Wait a minute guy's I don't want to bother you! You guy's are supposed to be guest's!"

I walked down the hallway to the backyard, in hopes of reaching Ludwig, when I was blocked by Kiku holding the laundry basket.

"Sorry to bother you Aoi-san, but you do need more clothing, most of these here aren't even feminine."

I blushed at his remark, and I was going to swipe the basket, when Feliciano beat me to it.

"Kiku is right! You only have this tiny tub filled barely half-way! Are these overalls?!"

With that Feliciano took out a black overall shirt, the one I used for work, and made a face.

"Well sorry for not having money to buy clothes!"

Feliciano smiled at me.

"Then I will take you shopping on Saturday!"

With that Kiku took the basket, Feliciano went back to cooking, and Ludwig mumbled about the weeds in my backyard.

=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=

To say that the next morning I was bewildered would have been a understatement, I mean what would you do if you saw three _filthy rich _people you barely met, running around your house, arguing about what to make you for breakfast. I slowly walked down the stairs hoping not to make too much noise to listen more into the argument.

"~Ve I'm pretty sure she like's Pasta!"

"Feliciano-kun Salmon is more healthier...'

"Wurst is pretty healthy too!"

"But-"

I stepped on a loose step, and it made a loud creaking noise, making the trio stare at me.

"We are very sorry Aoi-san, but we wanted to make you breakfast..."

"But we couldn't decide on what to make you."

"Ja Sorry about that."

I blushed and took a seat on my table.

"I like pancakes..."

They both snapped their heads immediately and started making me pancake's.

I laughed at their awkward tripping and conversation's...

Oh boy was it going to be a long school day...

=3=3=3=3=3=3

Well? Oh sorry for you all from our dare and question fic!

We got writers block xD

I know it's pathetic and oh glob...

Oh well I didn't correct anything so sorry about the error's


	5. Mall Adventure! Part 1

We got a review! They think we got the idea from ouran host club xD TO ANSWER THAT NO WE DIDN'T! xD

THEN WE SHALL SPICE THINGS UP ;)

So If you think about that would make Aoi Haruhi, but I didn't see how they are similar...Anyway time to start!

=3=3=3=3=3=3=3

**Saturday morning, 8 a.m.**

I awoke to the loud buzz of my cellphone going off, I groaned and without standing up, answered it. I stifled a yawn as I heard a group of familiar voices start shouting at my ear.

"Hey Aoi it's us! You know your friends?! We are going to Debby's house for a party and she said to invite you!"

"Peter? At this early in the morning? You do know it is 8 a.m. right?"

"Yeah, but she want us all to come right now! YOU HAVE NO OBJECTION FOR WE ARE STANDING IN FRONT OF YOUR BEDROOM DOOR!"

I stood up from my bed and walked towards my door. I slammed it open, and sure enough, I saw my best friends there. Kyouya and Daichi were bothering each other, Ana was calmly looking at me, and Peter had a devilish grin on his face.

"Nice Pajamas."

I blushed when I realized I was only wearing a tank top, and mini short's, I closed the door on his smirking face.

_IT'S TOO EARLY IN THE MORNING FOR THIS!_

=3=3=3=3=3

"Italy we can't just storm into her house like last time."

"~Ve but she said we could go shopping today!"

"Italy-kun it looks like she has people over."

Kiku pointed to the window of Aoi's apartment and sure enough from the view Feliciano saw four kids Aoi's age sitting on the sofa. One of them had blonde hair, and bright green eye's, two looked like twins, for they had the same black hair, and black eye's, and the other girl had neck-high straight brown hair, with dark brown eye's.

"Hey look!"

Feliciano looked closer to see the boy with blond hair hugging Aoi,and right there they felt a foreign feeling sweep into them. The three felt slightly angry for some reason, mostly because Aoi returned the hug, but what made them truly angry, was the blond guy giving her a peck on her forehead.

"That's it I'm going inside!"

Ludwig was already storming up to Aoi's apartment when Kiku managed to calm him down.

"We can spy on her if you want Ludwig-kun! But please don't make a scene!"

Ludwig nodded and the three hid waiting for them to leave.

=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3

"Peter what was that kiss for?!"

"I missed my dear daughter Aoi! You left daddy all alone for a week!"

"I thought mom had killed you."

"Oh you mean Cynthia? We got back together."

"Oh."

With that he let go of me and the four of us stood up, and left my house, never noticing the trio following us from behind.

=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3

"Okay people listen up this is DEBBY'S LIST OF FUN THINGS TO DO TODAY IN HONOR OF AOI GETTING INTO THAT FANCY SCHOOL!"

The room was filled with cheers as Debra got down from the "meeting" table and took a seat.

"Well I have invited all the drama club's member's for this party of mine! First my big brother will take us to the mall, where we can troll people there, and then we can go eat to a restaurant, then we can go shopping! Before you say anything all of this is on my dad's credit card so don't worry about paying!"

The room was yet again filled with cheers of "Let's go already" and I silently sighed feeling a bit bad for Debra's dad. Debra waved to me, her long golden brown hair sweeping the floor, and her light brown eye's shining, she was smiling her contagious smile.

I waved back and laughed as Angel teased her and she hit him back in return.

"Well people time to troll!"

=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3

I stared at awe at the city's mall, not having been here for the past two year's, I took noticed it had changed a lot. Debra saw this and started giving everyone a card.

"Guy's this card contains 200 dollars each, please waste it wisely, and don't worry about my dad, he was going to insist on giving you guy's more! So if you want a refill call me and I will give you more."

I felt my mouth open and stare at the little plastic card.

_It must feel pretty good being rich..._

"Well with that said YOU WILL NOT LEAVE FROM THIS GROUP! IN OTHER WORDS WE STICK TOGETHER!"

Everyone nodded and Debra continued.

"WELL THEN LET'S GO TO KIDS CENTER!"

=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3

The kid's center was at the center of the mall, it had a indoor playground, and a built in merry-go-round. It was built also right next to the food-court and the most teenager related store's. As soon as they playground came to sight I broke into a run and everyone followed me. I ran up to the swig-set and shouted "I'm the king of the world!' When Angel got on top of a giant pepper styled swing-set and shouted "No your not I am!" Angel's brown eye's sparkled with excitement and childishness' I couldn't help but grin.

"Aoi! Aoi! Look at this baby!"

I saw Samantha fuss over a baby with Maggie, and the mom enjoying the attention.

I laughed for once not caring what was going to happen next.

=3=3=3=3=3=3

"What are they doing?"

"Do commoner's always act like this ~ve?'

"I don't think so.."

Feliciano, Ludwig, and Kiku stared from a distance at the group of 20 14 year olds running around the kids' center, but they found the sight adorable.

"~Ve look at Aoi she's playing with a kid!"

They fixed their attention on Aoi, and sure enough, she was riding the slide with a little girl, and they both looked like they were having a blast. When Aoi was smiling, she seemed to radiate some energy on everyone, and they all smile and laughed with her. The adults smiled and laughed, some other kids were also starting to play with her, and she just looked...dazzling...

Ludwig smiled to himself, and saw the other two do the same.

=3=3=3=3=3=3=

I don't know what to say xD

They met for a week. and they are barely admitting that she's pretty or something like that xD

Geez rich guy's these day's Dx /shot/

Anyway I noticed that in the other chapter Feliciano say's a sentence with

"Like"

I'm all like OMG FELI IS POLAND IN DISGUISE! Well bye~


End file.
